1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an N-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)anthranilic acid ester represented by the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R represents an alkyl group having 4 to 8 carbon atoms, inclusive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent M 2948 discloses the corresponding methyl and ethyl esters. However, these esters are not satisfactory since they provide relatively high toxicity. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,387 discloses N-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)anthranilic acid per se as an anti-inflammatory agent which is orally administered.